Double Trouble Ch 1: New Arrival
by dp51293
Summary: Evan and Ethan Brightman, better known as the Tweedles by their loyal Warbler friends, are twins that share everything. But when Jesse, the vocal coaches niece, joins Dalton, will the brothers be able to compromise their feelings for the same girl?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm K Padgett. This is a spin-off of CP Coulter's Dalton with primary focus on the tweedles Ethan and Evan. I just started reading Dalton recently and have already fallen for the twins so I felt encouraged to make my own story centered around them. If you have not read Dalton, I highly suggest it.

*Disclaimer: CP Coulter owns the Dalton characters in this story.

* * *

><p>Ethan leaned up against the wall around the corner from Dalton's entrance hall. His brother, Evan, handed him a loaded nerf gun with his painted hand. The boys weren't dressed in their usual Dalton attire today, but painted in ambush camouflage for the arrival of their new vocal coach. Ever since Mr. Harvey and Ms. Medel moved up to New York to coach a highly ranked vocal group there, the warblers had been hearing rumors about this new coach. Apparently he was a vile character, nicknamed the cobra because his words never failed to drip with venom.<p>

'Well,' Evan thought, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously. 'Ethan and I have been compared to the mongoose, and mongooses eat cobras for lunch!'

"I think I hear someone coming." Ethan whispered.

Evan mimicked the wicked smile that spread over his twins face.

"Lock and load." He replied.

On cue, the entrance doors swung open and the principal's strong voice carried through the hall.

"I expect you'll like it here at Dalton. We hold a high reputation academically, and as you know, our glee club is highly ranked. If you'll step this way I'll show you to the choir room where warbler practices are held. The boys often lounge there and practice during study periods."

Ethan, grinning up to his ears with excitement, began counting for the ambush.

"One… Two… Thr"

"This is wonderful." A soft voice said from the hall. "The architecture in this building is exquisite."

Evan and Ethan's smiles immediately dropped from their faces. Their nerf guns lowered at their sides.

"Is that a…"

"Girl?"

They both poked their heads around the corner to look as a small, thin woman with bright red hair gazed at the halls. She was very petite and short, especially compared to the twins who were rounding 6'1. She may have stood an entire foot smaller.

"Shall we presume to the warbler lounge?" The principal said.

The woman spun around, a frazzled laugh escaping her lips. "Of course, just let me get my niece."

The boys watched as she trotted back out the entrance doors, and listened as her soft voice drifted into the building.

"Jesse, come on. We'll find our room's later sweetheart."

A minute or so after, she reappeared, trailed by a slender girl that stood at least seven inches taller than her. Her long brown hair hung loosely past her breasts and even from this far away, the twins could see the glow of her sea green eyes.

Evan and Ethan found themselves leaning on each other for support.

The principal seemed delighted to see the bright eyed girl.

"Ah, you must be Jesse. Not to worry, we will have you both tucked away by the end of the day. Rooming has been quite tight as the boys go back to school tomorrow, but there are a pair of separate rooms available. Ms. Fox, I'd like to discuss this with you later on. We weren't expecting a female student at Dalton so we'll have to work a few things out."

Ms. Fox patted her niece reassuringly and gave the principal a kind smile. "I'm sure it will be fine."

The twins watched as Ms. Fox and the principal walked on through the next room, not noticing that Jesse wasn't following them. Instead, she lingered behind, seeming deep in thought as she looked at the high ceilings of Dalton. She gripped at her skirt absentmindedly and sighed as if it made her uncomfortable.

The twins, who usually would have been deep in a nerf gun war by now if this had been a normal new-comer, were shocked speechless. There was a _girl_ at Dalton. A GIRL. What were they supposed to do now?

Suddenly Evan's shoe made a loud squeal, making them both jump. Jesse spun around and stared wide eyed at the pair of painted faces that had been watching her from behind the corner wall.

"Hello?" She asked.

Ethan felt Evan push him, and suddenly he was out in front of the girl, staring down the hall and into her eyes as if they were a pair of fallen stars that still glowed. Her brows crinkled as he stared at her.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

Before he had the chance to find his head, Evan cleared his throat behind him. "That's Ethan, and I'm Evan. Who are _you_?"

The girl seemed a bit shocked at the appearance of a second painted figure of the same stature and height. However, she couldn't tell that they were twins because of the black hoodies on their heads and the dark paint covering their faces. Finally, she cleared her throat and laughed.

"I'm being rude." She smiled. "My name is Jesse. I'm new here if you hadn't noticed."

Evan smiled coolly. "You're the only one in a skirt. I noticed."

She laughed again, shifting her gaze to Ethan, who felt like his knees might give way. "Why are you all covered in paint?"

Evan apparently decided it was time for Ethan to say something, but he was left with a lingering silence.

Ethan felt a sharp pain in his side as Evan elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh," Ethan said. "Um.. we er, were playing nerf wars." He held up the gun in his right hand and mentally kicked himself. Did he just say that? Was he seriously that big of a dork?

Evan gave him a curious look. It wasn't very normal for Ethan to not be just as talkative as his brother. It was even more abnormal for them to go this long without finishing each other's sentences.

"What on earth?" The principal nearly yelled as he came striding into the hall. "Evan! Ethan! What _have_ you done now? And for goodness sakes what is that all over your bodies?"

"Nothing headmaster, its.." Ethan began.

"Only paint." Evan finished.

There we go, Ethan sighed, back to normal.

The principal frowned and Evan could have sworn he saw a vein throbbing in his forehead. "Get those ridiculous hats off of your heads. You look as if your about to rob a bank." His eyes got very large. "You _aren't_ are you?"

The twins shook their heads, taking their hats off of each other.

Jesse gasped, bringing the boys attention back to her. She was staring at their matching blonde hair. "I should have realized earlier. You're…"

"Twins?" They said together.

"Jesse?" Ms. Fox asked as she appeared in the hall. She gave the boys a curious look. "Is everything alright?"

Jesse laughed and shook her head. "I was just making some new friends." She looked at Ethan and Evan.

The principals frown drooped even further, and for a moment it appeared that he might tell her what kind of trouble she'd be getting herself into if she called these two her friends. Instead, he turned to Ms. Fox. "Well, if you will excuse their attire, I'd like to introduce you to Ethan and Evan Brightman. They are two of our existing warblers here at Dalton."

Ms. Fox's eyes brightened as she looked up at the tall boys. "It's lovely to meet you." She said, shaking their hands and finally pulling hers away with some brown paint on it.

"Welcome to.."

"Dalton!"

They smiled, glancing back at the same moment to look at Jesse.

Evan and Ethan Brightman, better known as the Tweedles by their loyal Warbler friends, are twins that share everything. But when Jesse, the vocal coach's niece, joins Dalton will they be able to compromise their feelings for the same girl?


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine and the rest of the warblers sat down in the lounge at Windsor House, waiting for the return of the Tweedles. No one had seen them this morning and Blaine had an eerie feeling that they were causing big trouble, probably pertaining to the new vocal coach.

"How do they sneak around so easily?" David asked.

Wes shrugged. "I swear, they're like ghosts."

Blaine watched as Dwight's eyes shot wide before he immediately darted around the room, splashing Holy water everywhere.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his temple. "I think they've gone too far this time."

"They always go too far." Wes replied.

"Yeah, but if they assault a teacher and get caught they will definitely get kicked out."

David snorted. "Well no worries there. They never get caught."

"Good morning everyone!" Kurt said cheerfully as he descended the stairs.

He was carrying a tall stack of what appeared to be sheet music and Blaine's heart immediately swelled as they made eye contact.

"Blaine I collected some music I think we should all look over for, ARHHH!"

The front doors swung open just as Kurt stepped off the last step, hitting him with enough force to send him tumbling backwards. Loads of sheet music shot up in the air, and Kurt fell back into Dwight, who subsequently spilt his Holy water all over the both of them. By the time the mass amounts of papers started raining down, the boys were in a puddle on the floor.

Unsurprisingly, the twins rushed in. To everyone's confusion they were wearing brown paint all over their bodies, their hair was wild from running, and they both looked a little crazy in the eye.

"Sorry Alice." They said together, ignoring Dwight completely as he huffed at them.

"Evan, Ethan!" Blaine growled as he rushed to help Kurt up.

"No time," Ethan said.

"Big news," Evan gasped for air.

"Th-there's a.."

"Girl.."

"Here,"

"At Dalton!"

The room went suddenly still. Even Kurt looked amazed.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong." David said.

"Has she been cleansed from the spirits?" Dwight squeaked.

"But that's impossible." Wes said.

Dwight shook his head defiantly. "No it's not, I can do it."

Wes rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about that Noferatu. I meant for a girl to be here. It's an all boys school."

Dwight shuddered at the mention of vampires, even though he could easily pass for one with his pale skin.

"There's a girl here?" Another Windsor resident popped his head in.

"A girl?" Someone else said. "Does that mean the school is going co-ed?"

An uproar of voices rose as the news spread through the house. Some were excited, others upset, and yet more merely curious.

"Guys!" Blaine yelled. "Calm down!"

The house went eerily silent and Blaine felt all eyes on him.

"Now, let's let the twins explain."

One of them took a deep breath before rattling off.

"Well, we were in the entrance hall,"

"About to nerf the new vocal coach,"

"When it turned out she's a lady,"

"A nice lady,"

"With a niece,"

"Who goes here now,"

"To Dalton,"

"With us…"

"So it's only her? The school isn't going co-ed?" Blaine asked.

The tweedles shook their heads.

"Not that we know of." Evan said.

"It starts with one!" Somebody yelled down from the top floor.

"Yeah," Another replied. "Next thing you know this will be an all girls school!"

Blaine waved his arms, silencing everyone again. "Let's not jump to conclusions. We should all give this a chance. Now, until school starts tomorrow we won't know the whole situation, so let's go on like normal until then."

There was a collaborative agreement in the group, and then everyone started going about their business as normal.

Blaine turned to the twins and noticed one of them, Ethan, or maybe it was Evan, with a distant look in his eyes.

"Are you two alright?" He asked curiously.

One of them nodded with a grin. "Why wouldn't we be?" He slapped his brother on the back. "Right Ethan?"

Ethan smiled dopily without looking at his twin. "I'm going to go wash this paint off." He said, and then he bounded up the stairs without a second thought. It was the first time Blaine had seen one boy without the other right beside him.

Evan watched him go with a worried frown. It looked like things were already changing here at Dalton…


End file.
